


79s

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, M/M, Marking, PWP, and kinky too, poke is a possessive little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Poke wants everyone to know who belongs to who.





	79s

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, the topic of bathroom sex at 79s came up in a group chat, and this needed to happen. Honestly, I cannot control these two if I tried. Killer and Anomaly belong to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Stick’s breath got knocked out of him when he was slammed into the wall, and kissed senseless in the bathroom at 79s. Poke was worked up about something, and Stick was trying to find reasons to complain. There wasn’t a single one he could think of. Especially when Poke dropped to his knees to open his pants and get at his cock.

They had earned their night off, and wanted to go out in style. Luckily they were both had a set of civvie clothes they like to wear out for just such occasions. Tight dark pants, and low necked tank tops. They loved to show off their tattoos when they could. Killer had just died their hair, Stick with a rich blue, and Poke with magenta. Killer even found some glitter from the last time Anomaly had visited, and let them use a little on their chests and arms.

Poke looked up at him, with that sparkle, and a smile Stick knew all too well; he knew then and there he was about to get _wrecked_.

Poke didn’t waste anytime getting started. He couldn’t deep throat, but gods, those beautiful hands made up for it. Stick was already moaning with his hand buried in Poke’s hair.

Stick looked down when he realized Poke was working one handed, to be greeted with the sight of Poke jerking himself off in time with the magic he was working with his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ . Babe, that is _hot_.” Poke hummed his agreement, making Stick moan, and thump his head against the wall.

Stick warned Poke when he got close, and Poke pulled off just in time for Stick to come all over his neck and chest with a moan. With a few more strokes, Poke came over his own hand with a gasp.

Stick looked down at Poke, who looked utterly debauched. The come and glitter mixing, only enhancing his tattoos, looked _beautiful_ . “Cyare, you know how many black lights are out there, _everyone_ is going to be able to see that.”

“ _Good_ ,” Poke answered as he stood up, “I want everyone know I belong to _you_ .” He paused to press his come covered hand at the base of Stick’s throat, and moved in close to whisper in his ear. “And you belong to _me_.”

Stick groaned. He still didn’t understand how everyone thought _he_ was the one with a possessive streak a mile wide.

Stick pulled him close and kissed him, faintly tasting himself, which he would honestly never be over, and said “Well, let’s go show them what we got.”

Stick realized that literally no one was going to believe him that this wasn’t his idea, and he really couldn’t be bothered to care.


End file.
